Dad Doesn't Know
by bee-me
Summary: Felix's father, sister and brother come to Litwak's arcade to visit for a week. But when Felix lies and throws both Ralph and Thomas under the bus, things don't go all to well... *HERO'S CUTIES YAOI*
1. Chapter 1

**HEY GUYS! So I was gonna wait to write this one but the excitement got to my head X3 This story is going to be a few chapters long so I hope you guys like it. This is basically what I think happens when Felix's father, Fix-It Felix Sr. comes to Litwak's shortly after the wedding of Felix and Thomas. Felix didn't tell him that he was married...to Thomas. So he throws both Thomas and Ralph under the bus on accident and everything goes bad. But the good kind of bad. The funny kind :D So here is the first chapter of Dad Doesn't Know! Hope you like it!**

* * *

**Dad Doesn't Know**

**Chapter 1: He Doesn't _KNOW!?_**

It was a normal morning in Litwak's arcade. The arcade was closed for a week while Mr. Litwak was attending his daughters wedding and that left the game characters to do whatever they pleased. And the game characters couldn't of been happier. Well, most of them were happy. All besides a certain handyman and his sergeant of a husband.

"WHY DIDN'T YOU _TELL _HIM THAT WE'RE MARRIED!?" Thomas exclaimed angrily. Felix shrunk back and looked away sheepishly. "Well," He squeaked. "I-I don't really know to be honest baby. I guess that it just..." He gulped before continuing. "Slipped my mind." He brought his shoulders up to face level and cringed as Thomas grunted.

"FELIX! You _do_ know that he's gonna find out. Right. I mean that he's gonna have to stay here."

Felix's eyes widened as he looked at Thomas's arm which was gesturing around their house. "Not exactly..."

Thomas squinted his eyes. "What do you mean _not exactly_?" He asked through gritted teeth. Felix sighed. "Now Thomas, don't be mad, please? But...I kind of told my dad that he was going to stay in my old apartment."

"So what your telling me is you didn't tell your dad that your married."

"To you..." Felix muttered. Thomas stopped pacing and turned around to stare at Felix. Well, technically glare, but...

"What?" Thomas asked as he inched closer to Felix who only shrunk back further and sighed. "Okay. I _might _have told my dad that I was married... but not to you...MIGHT have." Felix emphasized the word might. Thomas wasn't stupid. He knew that Felix lied to his dad. He also knew that there was a fifty, fifty chance that he didn't want to tell his dad.

"Fix-It. Are you..._afraid_ to tell your dad? Because your..._ashamed _to be with me?"

Felix's eyes widened. "WHAT!?" He heard the sadness and hurt start to seep into Thomas's voice which made him worry. "No! Thomas, I'm not ashamed! I just...It's just..." He sighed. "My family's _very_ complicated."

Felix sheepishly looked away and rubbed his neck. Thomas sighed. But Felix continued. "I did tell him that you and Ralph were..." He began to sound even more guilty. Thomas nodded. "Go on." He said firmly. Felix sighed again. "_Together..._" _  
_

Thomas's eyes widened knowingly. "You _WHAT!?_"

* * *

Felix was standing at the entrance of Fix-It Felix Jr. waiting patiently for his father to arrive. Vanellope gave him a thumbs up and Ralph scowled at his friend. "You owe me _BIG _time, Felix."

Felix gulped and nodded. He then gave Thomas a sorry smile. Thomas glared at him and turned the other way. Felix sighed as his eyes returned to his normal position; focusing at the entrance of his game. Suddenly, the kart stopped and out came Felix's father, sister and young brother.

"Hi dad! Patty, Drake." Felix greeted happily. Patch-It Patty and Drill-It Drake were his siblings. Both being the younger one's having less experience than he in the arts of fixing. Patty and Drake rushed over to him. "HI FIXY!" The nine year old boy exclaimed. Felix chuckled and led the three over to meet Ralph, Vanellope and an upset looking Thomas.

"Dad, Patty, Drake, this is Vanellope Von Schweetz, she's president of Sugar Rush. It's a candy themed racing game."

Drake gawked at the raven haired girl. "Uh...H-hi..."

Vanellope giggled and waved. Felix chuckled and sent the two to go talk. "And this," He said as he gestured to Ralph and Thomas. "Is Ralph, of course you know him. And his..._boyfriend_ Sergeant Thomas John Calhoun of Hero's Duty."

"Hello Ralph! So nice to see you and...your partner." Felix Sr. said hesitantly. Thomas grunted as he took Ralph's hand reluctantly and sighed. "Hello sir. Great to meet you."

Felix Sr. smiled awkwardly before looking back towards his son. "Now Jr., where's that lovely little lady of yours?" He asked.

Thomas rolled his eyes and smirked evilly. "Yeah Felix, where is the _missus _right now?" He said sarcastically. Felix sent a glare his way before talking. "She's, uh, _busy_ at the moment. You know how it goes. Right pop?"

Felix Sr. chuckled and patted his sons back. "Yup! I still can't believe that you actually got married!"

Patty giggled. "Yeah, I thought that Drake would get married before you even got a girlfriend." She stated teasingly. Felix rolled his eyes and shoved Patty playfully.

"I know. But, like I said, you have to be patient with," He coughed into his hand. "_Her_. She's always so busy. Anyway, let me show you and Patty to your room. Drake looks like he's havin' fun so he can catch up later."

Patty and Felix Sr. nodded and followed Felix to the Niceland apartment building. Felix looked back at his husband and blew him a kiss. Thomas smiled and caught it. He mouthed 'I love you you liar.' to Felix having Felix sigh and give him a sorry smile. He then turned back to his father and sister who were already close to the front doors.

Ralph turned to Thomas and groaned. "This is goin' to be a _long_ week Sarge."

Thomas sighed and bowed his head. "Yeah..."

* * *

**Awkward...Felix Sr, doesn't know X3 I know, I'm awful-LY AWESOME! LOL, just kidding. But I hope you guys like the concept so far. Remember to leave a review/PM me for any opinions/ideas that you guys have. THANKS FOR READIN'!**


	2. Chapter 2

**HI! I feel happy because people actually like my stories! So thanks to everyone who likes my stories, it really means a lot to me. And now here is chapter 2 in Dad Doesn't Know! Also, you'll know what the title means at the end of this chapter ;)**

* * *

**Dad Doesn't Know**

**Chapter 2: Yes Sir!**

"I can't believe we have to do this..." Thomas grumbled as he swiped his blonde hair out of his face. Ralph sighed and fixed his orange shirt. "Yeah? Well if you want to keep Felix then I suggest that you just play along. Besides, how do you think _I _feel? I have to pretend to date my somewhat brother-in-law."

Thomas rolled his eyes and blew his hair out of his face. "As long as we don't have to kiss, I can _TRY_ and stay calm. But if there is any, and I mean ANY kind of physical contact besides holding hands then I'm done."

Nodding, Ralph opened the door to his shack and walked out with Thomas.

* * *

"Cool! So your the president of an entire _GAME_?" Drake asked in awe. Vanellope nodded and grabbed his hand; swinging their arms together. Drake flushed red and smiled sheepishly. Vanellope chuckled and took her arm; wrapping it around Drake's neck. "Ya know what? I like you. You are _SO _much better than the guys in my game! So I like you! And I don't say that often."

Drake smiled and kissed Vanellope on the cheek. "I like you too...so does this mean that, were-"

Vanellope giggled and nodded knowing what he was asking. "YUP!" She grabbed Drake's hand and pulled him along the castle hallways. She really liked him. Even though he _was_ Felix's little brother.

* * *

"So. Felix. Why is your wife so busy?" Felix Sr. asked his son. Felix grinned nervously. "Oh. You know...she just LOVES to work. You know. Work, work, work!"

Patty rolled her eyes and repeatedly poked her brothers stomach making Felix place both arms around his abdomen. "She's really that busy that she can't even come to see her in-laws?"

Felix flushed red. These two kept on using words like _her _and _she_and _the missus_. It was driving poor Felix insane. He really missed Thomas. He just wanted to hug his husband crazy tight and cover him in sweet kisses all over. But that would have to wait. Unfortunately. He sighed and glanced down at his left hand. There was the beautiful ring. Oh, he had to stop thinking about Thomas. At least for now...

"Hey brother!" Ralph exclaimed as he came walking up to Felix, Felix Sr. and Patty. He was holding hands with Thomas and faking a smile.

"OH! Hiya Ralph and Thomas." He waved. Thomas lovingly smiled at him. The two were caught up in a deep stare before Felix Sr. awkwardly coughed in his hand. "Uh, junior? Can I, uh, talk to you for a minute?"

Felix flushed red and nodded. "Sure thing, dad. What's wrong?" He asked.

Felix Sr. looked back at Thomas and Ralph. "I think that that Thomas fellow has a..._thing_ for ya. Ya know, likes you." All of the color drained from Felix's face as his father spoke. "N-no way. He's just...just _nice_ believe it or not. And he is a very, _very_ good friend. That's all."

Nodding to his son, Felix Sr. walked back to his daughter who had started a conversation with Ralph and Thomas. Thomas glanced over at Felix and sighed. Felix nodded in a vacant direction beckoning his husband to follow. Thomas nodded and made up an excuse. He reached for his communicator and pretended that another soldier was talking to him.

"I've gotta go check on the soldiers. Be back later."

* * *

Felix had told them that he had to go find Drake and Vanellope in Sugar Rush and that it would most likely take him a while. The couple finally met up in the candy cane forest.

"Oh my land. Thomas, baby, I am so _so_ sorry."

Thomas chuckled and swept the handyman, bridal style, into his arms and climbed up the tallest tree. He settled himself into a sitting position while placing Felix in his lap. "This...Is..._Torture_." Thomas said breathlessly between deep kisses. Felix sighed and pulled his sergeant down for another kiss.

"I know baby and I can't tell ya how sorry I am."

Thomas smirked and switched positions with Felix so that his lover was now pinned beneath him. "You might not be able to _tell_ me-" Thomas paused and unzipped both his and Felix's pants. He then leaned down to Felix's ear. "But maybe you can _show_ me..."

His sensual purr made Felix shiver with total, complete and absolute want. "Mmm, yes _sir_!"

* * *

**XD Of ****course, they just can't go one day without it...if you guys know what I mean *_Wink, Wink* _Sorry that this chapter was kind of short. The next one will hopefully be longer...and better. Anyway, remember to leave a review/PM me for any opinions/ideas that you guys might and or _DO_ have! They are greatly appreciated and welcome! THANKS FOR READIN'!**


	3. Chapter 3

**HI! I hope that you guys liked my lil' side story Broken Sink, and if you haven't read it then maybe you should. NO PRESSURE! Any-who ..here is chapter 3 of Dad Doesn't Know!**

* * *

**Dad Doesn't Know**

**Chapter 3: Drake Knows**

Felix finally caught his breath and pulled his pant's back up; zipping them all the way. Thomas gave a very satisfied smirk as he grabbed his little repairman and cuddled him close. He, with Felix snuggled up to his chest, carefully climbed down the candy cane tree and started to walk away.

"Don't you think that you should put me down now?" Felix giggled. Thomas gave a pout and kissed his husband lovingly. "I don't wanna do this anymore cutie. Can't you just tell your dad? I kind of wanna spend some time with my in laws and my husband." Sighing, Felix kissed Thomas's cheek and brushed some of his blonde bangs from his face. "I know baby, I'll try and talk to him. Just...give me some time. Please?"

Thomas nuzzled his face in Felix's hair and smiled.

"Okay. Only because you are so cute."

Felix laughed when Thomas started to leave kisses on his neck and face.

* * *

"This is way to cool! Back in the arcade i'm stayin' at, we only had modern games. Ya know. Like the one's that came out in the mid two-thousands up 'till now. That's why my pop is planin' on movin' me and my sister here. Well, Niceland, actually."

Vanellope's hazel eyes widened in worry as she listened to her current 'boyfriend' Drake. "Wait." She said as she stopped walking. Drake looked back at her and tilted his head. Vanellope continued.

"Your dad is planing on moving to Litwak's arcade?" Drake started to nod slowly. "In Fix-It Felix Jr." Vanellope's voice started to raise in concern. Drake only nodded that much slower. "In _Niceland_?" She shouted incredulously. Drake raised an eyebrow. "Yes, yes and _yes. _Why?"

Vanellope started to pace around the taffy pond. "This-this is bad. What are Sarge and Felix gonna do! They'll be so _upset_! I-I-I mean, they can't hid the fact that they're _MARRIED _from your dad-"

She stopped ubrubtly when she heard Drake gasp.

"NO! No, no, no, no..." Vanellope said really fast as she put her hands in front of a gaping Drake. "I-uh-meant that your dad might get suspicious. NO! I mean-"

"I knew it." Drake whispered. Vanellope froze. "What?"

A wide grin spread across the nine year old boys face. "I KNEW IT!" He exclaimed; voice colored with excitement. Vanellope stood there totally dumbfounded as to what Drake had just said. "You _KNEW_!?" The anger rising in Vanellope's high pitched voice didn't faze Drake in the least. He only nodded really fast and grinned wider.

"It was obvious. To me anyway. And besides. They make a way better couple then Ralph And Thomas."

Just then, Vanellope heard a giggling noise coming from behind them. The two nine year old's turned around to see Thomas cradling Felix in his arms. Vanellope groaned when she heard them baby talking.

* * *

"HEY SARGE! HI HAMMER-TIME!"

Thomas nearly dropped Felix when he heard the all to familiar high pitched voice call out to them. He and Felix let their gazes fall on the two kids who were barley twenty feet away.

"VANELLOPE!" Felix squeaked.

Drake smirked at his brother and rolled his eyes. "I know Felix."

Both Felix and Thomas glared at the president. "Vanellope! Why did you tell my-" Felix was cut off by Drake. "Now Fixy," He started with a stern expression. "Before you go accusing my girlfriend-"

"Wait. Your dating the _CAVITY_!?" Thomas laughed hard. Vanellope glitched over to him and kicked his leg. "Ow!"

"Let 'im finish sergeant smiles."

Drake smiled and nodded to Vanellope as a thank you making her blush. "As I was saying. Before you accuse Vanellope of telling me anything I will have you know that I already knew that you two had somethin'. Why can't you just tell pop?" Drake asked.

Thomas set Felix down so he could go talk to his younger brother. "Drake," He started while bending down to be level with his brother. Felix placed a hand on his shoulder. "There is a reason why I can't tell pop. He's very..." When Felix found the word he was looking for, he made sure that Drake was looking him in his eye. "He's very judgmental about things like this."

Thomas smiled as he saw Felix talking with Drake. The two were a lot had almost the same style of hair. Their eyes were the same color. Facial features weren't that far off either. The only thing that was essentially different was their ages and clothing. While Felix wore his work uniform, Drake wore basically the same thing besides the fact that his main colors consisted of green.

Drake looked up at Thomas who had also bent down to meet his brother in-law face to face.

"Do you promise not to tell?" The sergeant asked. Drake smiled and nodded. "Promise! Now come on _lovebirds_, we've gotta get back to dad and Patty before they start to get suspicious."

Drake grabbed a hold of Vanellope's hand as they started to walk back towards the entrance of Sugar Rush.

Thomas gave Felix one last kiss before they followed Drake and Vanellope out of the sugar coated racing game.

* * *

**So, Drake knew...alrighty then! I'm just coming up with these chapters as the days go bye so I hope you guys are still liking this story! And I hope that you guys're readin' my other stories too. **

**Remember to leave a review/PM me for any opinions/ideas that you guys might/do have. Like always, they help alot! THANKS FOR READIN'!**


	4. Chapter 4

**HELLO! Okay, so I know that I haven't been that good at keeping up my frequent updates but that is also because, here in Florida, school starts tomorrow. So that means I might not be posting that frequently. But these stories will get finished for my (profile) name isn't bee-me! Now, I also am thinking of joining the Toy Story fanfiction train. But I will still post a LOT of Wreck-It Ralph Fanfics. I wouldn't leave all of you lil' wreckers, fixers, racers or soldiers hangin'...that'd just be AWFUL!**

**And I will not, and I repeate _NOT_ leave all of you Hero's Cuties Fangirls/boys behind. And to all of you who love that pairing then I give you all a million of...whatever you want(virtually...)! And now, ON TO THE STORY :D**

* * *

**Dad Doesn't Know**

**Chapter 4: Keeping Secrets**

Drake and Vanellope had arrived back at Fix-It Felix Jr hand in hand with Thomas and Felix following; both red faced and grinning sheepishly.

"Hm, I wonder where pop and Patty are. Do you know Fixy?" Drake asked turning back to his older brother. Felix only shrugged. Right as he opened his mouth to speak, someone cut him off.

"Hey guys! Where have you _been?"_ It was Patty. Felix started to stammer. Luckily, Thomas helped him out. "Well," He started. "I saw Fix-It coming out of Sugar Rush with these two _adorable_ children and I decided that since we were all coming back here then why not go with him? So we walked back here and these two didn't hesitate on telling us that they were dating."

Patty snickered. "Aww, how _cute_." She beamed at Drake and Vanellope who were blushing like crazy. Vanellope only squeezed his hand in reassurance.

"There's my boy!" Felix Sr. exclaimed happily as he walked over to Felix and patted his back. Felix only gave off a nervous chuckle before clearing his throat. "Hi dad!" He greeted as cheerfully as he could. Felix Sr. looked confused. "Hey, where's your wife?" He asked.

Felix's eyes widened. "Uhh...I told you that she's busy. As busy as a bee. So she might not be able to see you guys for a while. A long, _long_ while. Sorry dad."

Patty sighed. "Fixers, you need to tell her that maybe _family_ is more important then _work_."

The tension that had grown between Thomas and Felix was awful. Every time one of them said _wife_ then Thomas would clench his fists tightly together and grit his teeth. Felix would then send him a reassuring, yet very loving, glance that made the sergeant ease his worries for the time being.

"I know Pat, it's just-her work is very tedious. You know?"

Felix Sr. smiled and once again patted his sons back. "It's fine son. I understand. We understand. And I'm proud of you. I just hope that I get to meet my new daughter in-law soon. So whenever you get the chance to get a hold of her then let us, if not then at least me, know. Okay?"

Felix nodded. "Yes sir. Now, have you guys been to Tapper's at all since you've been here?"

Patty chuckled. "Nope. I've actually been thinkin' 'bout heading there to see good old Tapper himself. I miss the old bartender."

* * *

Once they got to Tapper's, the seven all sat together at a surprisingly vacant bar counter and called Tapper over. "Hey Tapper! Seven root-beers all on me!" Vanellope said cheerfully. Tapper chuckled.

"Well looky what we have here...Is that Felix Sr.? How've you been sir?" Tapper asked as he gave them all their requested drinks. Felix Sr. chuckled. "I've been better."

Tapper chuckled himself and raised a questioning eyebrow at the oldest Fix-It. "Oh? How so?"

Patty looked down glumly at the counter as her shoulders sagged. "Our game was unplugged..." There was a collective gasp from their area. Felix nearly spit his drink all over the counter. "WHAT!? DAD! Why didn't you _tell ME_!?" Felix asked. He was at a total loss of words. Felix Sr. only shook his head.

"Jr., I did't want to concern you. I know that you've been doin' so well here and I know that the last thing that you needed on your mind was to know that your fathers game was put out of order."

Felix sighed. "I wouldn't have been upset. But quick question. Where have you guys been staying?"

"Well, you know our games villain, Break-It Bailey. Well, she knows someone who takes in characters with no games. Bailey actually came with us. I just don't know where she is." Drake explained. Vanellope hugged him for comfort and kissed his cheek.

Ralph turned the slightest shade of pink at the mention of Break-It Bailey. They had dated right before Felix got his own game. Thomas only gave Ralph a smug look and patted Patty's arm. "It's okay. You guys can stay in Niceland."

Felix's eyes widened.

Thomas only rolled his eyes and gave a kind smile to the rest of Felix's family. Felix Sr. smiled back and nodded before verbally thanking Thomas. "You know Thomas, you are a pretty nice guy. Not to be rude or anything, but coming from the kind of game that you do, you have some great manners. In all seriousness, I like you."

Thomas smiled thankfully at Felix Sr.'s statement and nodded a thank you back.

Sighing gratefully inwards, Felix reached under the bar when no one was paying any mind and squeezed Thomas's hand. Thomas smiled and gave a small squeeze back before they saw Drake and Vanellope snickering. Thomas glared at them.

Now the only question on both Felix and Thomas's mind was, if Felix's family was moving here, how were they going to tell them that they were married?

* * *

**Now that's a question that will be answered soon! **

**Like I said in my first AN before I started this chapter, I promise not to leave all of my fellow WIR fans hanging. Remember to leave a review/PM me for any opinions/ideas that you guys have on this story/any of my other stories(current and or upcoming)! THANKS FOR READIN'!**


	5. Chapter 5

**HELLO! I finally have the time to write more to my stories! What with being in middle school and all, I don't really have that much free time on my hands anymore (sadly). But that does NOT mean that I am going to let school get in my way. MWAHAHAHA!**

***Five Minutes Later* **

**Anywho...here is chapter 5 of Dad Doesn't Know.**

* * *

**Dad Doesn't Know**

**Chapter 5: Lying is Harder that it Seems**

"Hey hammertime!" Vanellope greeted an exhausted looking Felix. He turned around and gave the nine year old a small, tired smile. "Hey Van."

Vanellope sighed and glitched over to Felix. She grabbed his hand and led him into her castle. "Alright pie-boy, whats wrong?" Vanellope asked as she shut one of the double doors. Felix dragged his feet across the floor and over to the couch. "I don't know what to _do_ Vanny...I really want to spend time with Thomas, but I don't want my dad to be upset..."

Vanellope shook her head. "I dunno what to do Felix. Wait. How are you and Sergeant Smiles seeing each other?"

Felix sighed even louder and slouched his shoulders. "We barley have any time to ourselves. It's hard to see someone without everyone else getting suspicious."

The room fell silent for a couple of minutes before Vanellope got an idea. It may have not been the best, but it would have to do. So she told Felix what she was thinking right away.

"MARY!"

Looking up curiously at the president, Felix tilted his head. "What about Mary?" He asked. Vanellope only looked at him with the type of expression that said 'DUH! Isn't it _obvious_?'

"Mary can be your pretend wife! For now anyways..."

Felix's eyes widened. "WHAT!? W-why Mary!? I mean, I don't have anything against Mary. She and I are very close and have been for a while now. But She and I, we both know that we do not have any..._romantic_ feelings for each other."

Vanellope rolled her eyes. "You guys don't have to be lovey dovey like you and Sarge, but you can act like your married. Come on Felix, whats the worst that can happen?"

Thinking very cautiously for a moment, Felix slowly nodded and stood up on his feet and motioned for Vanellope to follow. "Well then, what are we waiting for? Let's get started."

* * *

Thomas chuckled. "And who came up with this plan?"

Mary's face was stained red by blushing. "Miss Schweetz, are you sure that this is a good idea? Felix and I are close friends. And besides, I am one of his and Thomas's biggest supporters. This just seems so, so wrong."

"Please Mary, it's not that bad. And as long as you don't fall in love with Fix-It then we won't have a problem. Just don't get to attached. Cause, you know, I'm still alive." Thomas shrugged as he spoke. Mary gulped and looked over at Felix. "Well, I guess it could work..." She said hesitantly. Felix gave her a pat on the back and nodded.

"See, it won't be that bad Mary. It's only...acting."

Felix then walked over to Thomas and tugged on his hand.

Thomas knelt down and smiled at Felix. He ran a glove-less hand through his lovers brown hair and leaned in close. "Yes?" He chuckled when Felix pulled him into a soft kiss.

When they parted, Felix looked into his husbands eyes and gave him a reassuring smile. "This is going to work. And I promise that when I get the courage up to tell my dad about us I will. I just want you to know that I love you. Always."

"Love you too you liar."

The couple kissed on more time before Thomas reluctantly stood from his spot and looked at the others. They all nodded and agreed to set their plan into action as soon as possible.

* * *

"Well there you are Felix! And...Mary?" Felix Sr. looked at his son and noticed that there was a slightly shorter woman holding his hand in her smaller one. Patty squealed.

"Aww! Fixers! Your married to Mary? How sweet!" She gushed. Felix only smiled nervously. Mary felt awful.

She wasn't telling any lie when she said that she was one, if not _is_, Thomas and Felix's biggest supporter. Mary loved the fact that they weren't shy at all about their relationship. That's why when she was asked to pretend to be Felix's wife she hesitated. She had absolutely no clue as to why Felix was resisting to tell his father and sister about him and Thomas. But that would have to wait because right now, both she and Felix had to put on what might be the most awful act in the history of gaming.

But all she could imagine was how heart aching this might be for Thomas and Felix.

Whatever thoughts went through the Nicelanders head was paused by the sound of Felix Sr.'s voice as he spoke. "Finally, Junior!" He exclaimed happily. Looking off to the side, Mary saw Thomas's fist clench as he grasped Ralph's hand grudgingly.

Mary sighed and set her attention back to Felix's family. She knew that this would not end well. Oh not at _all_.

* * *

**OH! I forgot to mention that the idea for Mary pretending to be Felix's wife came from M(Guest) so I gladly thank you! And I 'd also like, no, LOVE to thank any and everyone who Followed/Favorited/Reviewed this and my other stories. It really means a lot and it is very helpful! Remember to leave a review/PM me for any opinions/ideas that you guys have. They are greatly appriciated. THANKS FOR READIN'!**

**P.S. I need some ideas for either this story and or my others/upcoming stories so if you have any then they would be welcome. Thank you!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Not much to say...but I will say thank you to all of you who liked/like my stories! Means a LOT :D Anyway...here's chapter 6 of Dad Doesn't know. Also, this gets _painfully _awkward...I'm even having trouble writing this chapter because of how awkward things get XD Another also, this chapter is kinda short. And when I say kinda, I mean a lot.**

* * *

**Dad Doesn't Know**

**Chapter 6: Making up Excusses****  
**

"So Mary, " Felix Sr. started as he smiled warmly at her. "I want to know why on Earth you were so busy."

Mary gave off a nervous laugh. "Uh, well, you know how I _love_ to bake and, uh, I guess that I just lost track of time..." She trailed off sheepishly. Thomas sighed and slumped further into his chair in the living room. Mary gave him a sorrowful look and sighed. Looking back towards Felix Sr., she smiled slightly and nodded as to confirm her story.

Felix winked at her. Mary glanced back at Thomas and, behind her back, put a thumbs up.

* * *

A little while later, Felix Sr., Patty and Drake had decided to call it a night. After they each said their good nights, they went to bed.

Thus leaving Mary, Felix and Thomas to talk in peace. "I think that I'm starting to get used to this a little more..." Mary told the couple. Thomas bent down and pulled Mary into a hug. "Thanks Mary."

Mary hugged him back. "Oh it really is no trouble at all, Thomas. Is it for you?"

Thomas chuckled and shook his head. "No. Good night Mary."

"Good night, Thomas. Felix."

Both Felix and Thomas smiled and waved. Thomas then turned his attention back towards the ever so guilty looking Felix. Thomas then bent down again and opened his arms. "Come here." He cooed. Felix shuffled over to him and snuggled up close to him; burying his face in Thomas's black t-shirt. "Sorry..."

Thomas chuckled and carried him upstairs. Luckily they were in their house.

Once they got settled in bed, Felix snuggled up close to his husband and sighed. "I love you..."

"Love you too. Now, you _do _know that I have to leave early in the morning, right?" Nodding sadly, Felix kissed the underside of Thomas's chin. "I know...and like I said, I'm sorry."

"Let's just get some sleep, cutie. Lying gets me tired." Thomas was using the guilt trip on Felix. Felix only sighed heavier and cuddled up closer to Thomas.

* * *

**Like I said, It would be short. Sorry. I really am. I promise that the next chapter will be longer. But in the mean time, please leave a review/PM me for any opinions/ideas that you guys have. THANKS FOR READIN'!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys. Sorry for the late update. But here's chapter 7 of Dad Doesn't Know and I hope that you guys enjoy.**

* * *

**Dad Doesn't Know**

**Chapter 7: I Can't Take It Anymore!****  
**

Felix was going crazy.

All he and Mary had to do was act like they're married. But every time that they were with Felix Sr. and Patty, Ralph and Thomas were there. Not that he minded. It was just really hard to be in the same room as his husband. Not to mention the fact that they could only see each other a few nights a week. Sure they saw each other during the day time but still. That was only for a few minutes though.

Not to mention that Thomas was going just as crazy as Felix was. Having to try and be Ralph's 'partner' was much harder then expected. It was awful; having to pretend to be 'best friends' with Felix was driving the no-nonsense sergeant mad. And _fast_.

But they had to stick it out for just a little longer. Just until Felix worked up the nerve to talk to his father and tell him the truth. That's if he ever did...

Thomas was hurt bad. No, not physically. But, and as sappy for him as it sounded, emotionally. Just the fact that Felix seemed to be ashamed to even be in the same room as him was awful. Especially when Felix wouldn't even look his way. Not even for a second. And that was what really cut Thomas deep. 'So what if we are both guys? We're in love and that's all that matter's. Not what everyone else thinks...' He remembered Felix say when they first got married.

But now...Felix was going back completely on everything that he had told Thomas. _Everything._

And Thomas wasn't going to take the emotional toll that the whole situation had on him and Felix anymore. So he did the one thing that he hoped would help the both of them out. He went to talk to Felix himself.

Looking on their nightstand, Felix saw that Thomas had left him a note. It read...

_Felix,_

_Meet me in the Candy Cane forest in Sugar Rush as soon as you get this note. I really need to talk to you about something...important. _

_Thanks. _

_X X, Thomas_

Raising a questionable eyebrow while scanning the note, Felix reread it two times more. He then set carefully placed it back on his nightstand and left the house that he and Thomas shared.

* * *

Thomas paced around a candy cane tree trunk for about thirty minutes, pondering how to tell Felix what exactly he wanted so desperately to say to the handyman. His silence was broken by the sound of some stray branches being crunched on the ground by someone's foot steps around the landscape.

"Hi, Thomas..." Felix said as he walked over to his husband. He tried to jump up and kiss Thomas on the lips; only to have himself be pushed back onto the ground. "No, Fix-It."

Felix's heart dropped when his affections were rejected by Thomas.

"...W-what-what's wrong?"

Sighing, Thomas climbed up a branch and motioned for Felix to follow. Once the two were settled on a sturdy branch, Felix awaited for Thomas to say something.

"Felix," Thomas started off gaining Felix's attention. When he did he continued. "I can't...I Just..." He sighed. "I can't do this. Okay? This is awful. Because I know that you'd never _ever_ be ashamed to be seen with me. But now, ever since your family came here, you've been distant. Wanting me to stay in my game, pushing me out of the way when you need to get something, not even looking at me when I send you a smile which rarely ever happened when we first started dating. I just...I just can't take it. I really can't. And as much as I wan't to believe that you even care about...us anymore is hard when all you care about is pleasing your dad."

Felix was taken aback.

"Thomas, what are you saying?"

Thomas sighed. "I'm saying that until you get enough courage to tell your dad the truth...I'm done." He took both his wedding and engadgment ring off of his left ring finger and shoved it right into Felix's chest. He then hopped off of the branch and started to walk away.

Frozen in his spot, Felix shook his head and noticed that Thomas was leaving.

"THOMAS! _WAIT_!" He tried; warm tears soaking his cheeks. Thomas wiped his away and shook his head. "No Fix-It. I told you that I'm done..."

"NO! PLEASE, TH-"

"PLEASE_WHAT_, FELIX!? I SAID THAT I'M DONE! Hope you have fun with your little charade..." With that, Thomas got onto his cruiser and sped out of the sugary game; leaving a baffled Felix in the dust. Felix fell to his knees and looked down at the rings that he held in his bare hands. The gold felt cold in his palm at the rough diamond ran across it.

"No..." He whispered, "What did I _do_...?"

* * *

**Rough...really rough...**

**I hate writing bad stuff about Hero's Cuties because I absolutely LOVE them so much! But this had to be done...Oh but don't worry. SPOILER FOR THE STORY! They 'make up' for this later...*wink, wink* **

**Anyway, leave a review/PM me for any opinions/ideas that you guys have because, like always, they HELP! DON'T BE SHY AND OR ASHAMED!...Or both...THANKS FOR READIN'!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Dad Doesn't Know**

**Chapter 8: Bailey and Patty**

Felix hung his head so low that his chin was scrunched against his chest. He couldn't believe that Thomas had did what he did. But he also knew that Thomas only did that because it was all Felix's fault. If Felix would've just maned up and told his father then Thomas would still be here right next to him. But Felix was being to much of a cowered.

He just had to find someone to talk to. Not Drake or Vanellope because first of all, they were only nine and secondly, they'd just tell everyone in the arcade. And if they did then word would spread like wild fire and his father would find out.

* * *

There was a knock on the penthouse door. Felix got up from the couch in the living area where Felix Sr. and Patty were also and got the door.

"Bailey!?" Felix asked. Yes the character at the door was the old antagonist from his fathers game, in which both Felix Sr. and Patty were playable characters, Break-It Bailey. Bailey wasn't all that tall. She game up to Thomas's shoulder and was fairly thin wearing a green t-shirt and darker green skirt with black high-tops. She has clear fair skin with short black hair and isn't actually that bad looking. Very pretty young lady Felix might as well add.

"Hey Fixy. I heard that the family cam here as soon as the game was shut down so I just came to check up on them."

Patty's face lit up as she bounded off of the love seat and over to the door. Bailey was tackled to the ground by a bone crushing hug that made her laugh. "Hey Pat..." She trailed off. Patty giggled and gazed right into Bailey's eyes. "Hey, Bail."

What they did shocked Felix right off the bat. The two kissed right on the lips.

Well then...this...this was a surprising sight.

Felix Sr. came to the door and chuckled. "She missed you Bail."

Bailey smiled and hugged the jittery young woman in her arms. "Uh, yeah! I think I can see that." This made Patty kiss Bailey's cheek. "I did miss you. A lot, you know."

Felix just stood there; frozen to the ground like a statue. Unable to move. What he was witnessing was just..._wow_. Not even he could Describe how he felt. Just the sheer fact that his father seemed perfectly fine with Patty and Bailey's relationship caught him completely off guard by a long shot. The weirdest thing, though, was the fact that Felix Sr. seemed to encourage Patty while she and Bailey had their short reunion.

Snapping out of his trance, Felix noticed that Bailey was now off of the ground with Patty firmly wrapped up in her arms. "Come on in." He motioned Bailey in with the wave of his arm. Bailey smiled and walked into the penthouse.

"Seems like you've been keeping up with the place Felix. Looks nice." She complimented. Felix gave a soft chuckle. "Well, it certainly is _not_ easy."

Bailey nodded. "So, I heard that you got married. Bet your wife's a real catch." Snickering, Patty leaned up and whispered Felix's 'wife's' name into Bailey's ear. Bailey had to stop herself before her laughter got out of control. "Mary? Wow, Felix. Not even I pictured you with her...I always thought that you were more of a mans man than a lady's man. No offense."

Smiling, Felix shook his head. "Non taken so don't worry. I was actuary wondering if I could talk to Patty for a few. If that's okay..."

Patty nodded. "Sure, Fixer. What's up?"

"Can we walk and talk?"

* * *

Felix and Patty wound up taking a walk throughout the pathway along his game. Arms linked because, being the big brother that he was, Felix insisted on it. Patty only laughed and noted that he was, "so old fashioned."

As they walked, Felix decided on taking it upon himself to start the conversation. "So sis, how long have you and Bailey been together?"

Patty smiled. "Ever since you and Ralph left. She was devastated when Ralph had practically broken, or rather wrecked, her heart. She just didn't know what to do or think. She was a complete mess. And being her best friend at the time, I couldn't leave her hanging. So I went to comfort her and that's how this actually started."

"Oh...Well, what'd dad think?"

Giggling, Patty sighed. "Oh, you know daddy. Always looking out for his children. He was apprehensive at first but when I started to be more open with him about and around Bailey, he realized just how much I loved her and he supported me all the way throughout the unplugging of our game. Drake was ecstatic. And Bailey...she's family Felix. Always was and always will be. No matter what..."

Felix had to chew the inside of his cheek for a moment before sighing. He had to tell someone or else his pixels might explode. So without very much thought he blurted his secret out loud enough for only Patty to hear. "I'm not married to Mary!"

Patty stopped walking and looked over at her brother who's blue eyes were brimmed with tears.

"Felix...no. Please, please, _please_ tell me you didn't lie."

He sobbed.

"Felix!" Patty urged.

"I'M SORRY, OKAY!?"

Patty tilted her head and tilted Felix's chin to make him look at her. "Why'd you lie, Felix? Why'd you lie 'bout being married?" Patty's voice was soft. Looking up, Felix shook his head. "I didn't lie about being married. I am. Just not to Mary." Felix's voice cracked as each and every word came out of his mouth.

"Then who are you married to?"

"And Ralph's not with Thomas."

Patty's eyes widened. "It's not Ralph, is it?" She seemed pretty weirded out by the thought. Felix instantly shook his head. "No! I'm married to Thomas. But he got upset because I didn't tell dad about him and I so he gave me both of his rings back and told me that until I can get up the courage to tell dad about him and I we were over."

"Oh Felix...why didn't you tell daddy?"

Felix sighed. "Because he'd be dissapointed in me." He choked out. Patty pulled Felix into a huge hug. "No he wouldn't. You need to tell him ASAP Felix. He won't love you any less"

"Really?"

Patty smiled. "Mhm, and I don't love you any less either. I'm your sister. And it seems like the only normal one is Drake. Funny, right?"

"He already knows." Smirking, Patty raised an eyebrow. "I kinda figured that. But you can tell daddy whenever you're ready, okay?" Felix nodded. "How about at the Christmas party? That's right around the corner. Only a week away."

"There you go. But let's get home. Daddy's probably gettin' worried."

* * *

**I know that a few chapters ago I mentioned that Ralph and Bailey had a relationship before he and Felix left to go to Litwak's but then I thought of this and thought 'WHY NOT!?' so that was where I got that from. :D ****Anyway, by tomorrow you should check up on my other profile bee-me 2.0 and see if I have any new stories posted. Remember to leave a review/PM me for any opinions/ideas that you have and want to share they always help and all that over used stuff :P THANKS FOR READIN'! **

***SPOILER ALERT!* Next chapter Thomas has a little talk with Felix Sr. but don't worry, nothing bad happens. Just some unnoticed father in-law and son in-law bonding. And Felix will not leave Thomas or vice versa! **


	9. Chapter 9

**Dad Doesn't Know**

**Chapter 9: Talk**

Felix and Patty reentered the pent house with huge smiles on their faces. Patty noticed that Drake and Bailey were playing some kind of game on the couch so she walked towards her girlfriend and crawled into her lap. "Missed you..." Bailey mumbled into Patty's hair. Patty giggled and leaned into Bailey's embrace. "I did too..."

Drake chuckled. "It's your turn, Bail. Hurry up!"

Felix gave a loud sigh. "Vanellope's really been getting to you, hasn't she?" He asked his younger brother. Drake nodded and dreamily moved another piece to the game ahead. Bailey's eyebrow raised ever so slightly. "Oh...so Drake has a girl~now~how sweet." She teased making Drake sigh even more dreamily. "Boy is she. She's the president of Sugar Rush. The most amazing sugar filled gal of sweetness that ever lived and she's all mine. I love her so much."

"You're only nine." Patty stated. "I know. But I am old enough to date, now. And besides, dad allows it."

"Speaking of which," Felix intervened. "Where is dad? Wasn't he here when Patty and I left?"

Bailey nodded. "Yup, but he left to go see how much the arcade has changed. Don't know why, though. It was sort of a spur of the moment type thing. He said not to worry and he'd be back later."

"Oh...okay."

* * *

Felix Sr. walked all throughout his sons game to see what everyone was doing. They all seemed pretty occupied. No one had enough time for any conversations which was sort of a let down for Felix Sr. He liked the Nicelanders. The older ones in his game had moved to other games back in the other arcade so he really had no one to talk to or converse with.

That was until he saw someone familiar walk by.

"Thomas!" He exclaimed cheerfully; waving towards the sergeant. Thomas stopped and saw that Felix's father was the person calling out his name. "Oh, I mister Fix-It. What are you doing out here without Patty?"

Felix Sr. chuckled a little. "She and Felix went for a walk. She's probably back right now, though. I know that she wants to at least spend a little bit of time with Bailey."

"Who's Bailey?" Thomas asked. Felix Sr. wasn't at all hesitant at talking about his daughter. "Oh, Bailey is our old games villain and Patty's girlfriend."

Wait...

What did he just say?

"Her girlfriend?"

Felix Sr. nodded. "Yes. Shortly after Felix and Ralph left the game, Bailey became depressed but Patty was there to comfort her and now...the two are nearly impossible to separate. It was hard enough to try and get them to be apart for the time that they did. But they pulled through. You know, at first, I thought that they'd never work out together because of the fact that they're the same gender. But after a while, I realized that no matter who you are, as long as the person that you're with loves you back, that's all that matters."

Thomas stood silent for a minute. He really let Felix Sr.'s words sink into his mind. "Wow, that's...that's great. But, what do you think about Felix and his wife? They seem pretty-pretty happy, right?"

Shrugging, Felix Sr. gave sort of an un-amused expression at the question. "I really never pictured Felix with a woman to be honest. I love my son, and I'm not tryin' to put him down or anything like that. But like Bailey said, he seemed more like a man's man than a lady's man. I completely agree. He just seems like he would be much happier."

Nodding slightly, Thomas gave Felix's father a half smile. "Yeah. He is a great guy. Sad he's taken." Thomas said sarcastically.

Felix Sr. thought for a moment. "I'd much rather see him with _you_ than Mary. But whatever makes him happy." The statement made Thomas's breath hitch a little. He couldn't believe that Felix's dad actually approved of same sex relationships. Because that is _the LAST thing _that he would have ever guessed Felix Sr. to approve of.

"Well, I have to get back before they think that I'm lost or something weird like that. Goodnight Thomas."

Thomas nodded towards the older man. "Goodnight sir." They both walked their separate ways. Once Thomas turned his back to Felix Sr., he felt like bursting into a million tears. Why didn't Felix know that his father was all for him and Thomas being together. This was just awful. Looking slightly to the left, Thomas saw his and Felix's house sitting alone in the vacant area surrounded by tree's.

Felix had built their home away from the others for privacy reasons. But now, Thomas had ended it all. Felix was his everything but he had to go and screw everything up for the both of them. And Thomas couldn't feel more awful. He needed to fix this...and fast.

* * *

**Hope this chapter was good. Sorry for the shortness. It's getting late and I still have at least five other stories to worry about right now. Also, go check out my alternate account, bee-me 2.0 and read Young with Urges. Please remember to review/PM me for any opinions/ideas that you might and or do have. THANKS FOR READIN'!**


End file.
